Violence is always the answer
by NyowTheMagicNeko
Summary: It's a wundurfubleses day in the life of a tall blonde, getting pissed off at her book, fingering her dagger, ranting to friends, scetching away, finding her toilet flushing when she's supposed to be alone in the house, and meeting someone in her room ver


A/N: Hi all! I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! Yes, kouga enterprizes died, BUT I STILL LIVE! Welcome to my brand new fic! Hope you enjoy it! Please review, dont flame, and if you see a flaw, please point it out. I dont care if you do it harshly, but let me see it so it can be fixed. Thanks for listening to my babble. Moving along now....

Disclaimer

_The wind is howling, the rain beating down, accomponied by hail and sleet. Cows, trees, small houses. All are being swept into the wind as the squall wreaked this once flourishing land! _

_Or so it seemed. That discription was closer to florida. Ohio was crap too though. It was cold, wet, and miserable. _

_In said cold wet and miserable state, a young girl sat, staring at a comuter screen, reading a storys disclaimer online._ _Her eyes opened with shock at the discription of the girl in the disclaimer. Messy blonde hair that fell lust below her shoulders, green eyes, tall, flat chested, black shirt, grey-ish black pants with a dirty seat. It was exactly the way she looked right down to the dirt on her pants. _

_She read on, the disclaimer telling how the girl, who was reading a disclaimer in a fan fic, looked behind her and saw thousands of lawyers, demanding she confess to not owning Final Fantasy Seven. The girl in the disclaimer screamed, and chucked a mug at one of them, but it shattered on the steel-like suit of the lawyer, and only angered them more. The girl procceded to scream, and dive out the window with a blanket as a parachute. The real blonde, still in ohio and reading the disclaimer, shivered, and blinked. Then it struck her... she cautiously looked over her shoulder... Behind her were the lawyers, quietly chanting 'Say it. Say it. Say it.', over and over again.... she screamed._

Violence is always the answer.

Chapter one, Parle vous Francies?

She sat, completely absorbed in the book before her, her golden hair hanging around her face, and green eyes scanning the pages. She stared at the book, getting horribly annoyed with it. Then her eyes nearly poped out of her head. With a high pitched screech, she threw the book across the room, and began screaming profanities at it. Her eye twitched as she stormed over to her computer. Resisting every urge to beat the toutch pad on the bookcase, she slowly began booting it up. She leaned back in the leather chair, and tryed taking deep breaths to calm herself. It failed miserably has she clenched and un-clenched her fists repeated times.

As soon as Windows opened her profile, she quickly closed nearly everything on the taskbar, began dailing online and opend her MP3 player. Turning the volume up loud she blasted one of her many Starwars remixes and continued to open instant messenger. She needed someone to complain to. The characters in the book were just so _stupid_! They couldn't see the obvious, and she couldn't stand it any more. And her mother expected her to read it? 'Fat chance,' she thought as she poped up an IM window and began to tack away on the keyboard, ranting to her friend about the book.

She glanged at her notebook, full of scetches of everything, carefully put on her clipboard with several pictures of Final Fantasy Seven characters. She sighed. 'Now if only one of them would come to LIFE,' she thought wistfully. She pulled her note book off of the clipboard, grabbed her mechanical pencil and began scetching away in her book. She was so wraped up in her scetching that when the second floor toilet flushed, she nearly jumped three inches off her chair.

She looked at the cealing, confused. She was home alone, and she certainly didnt do it, and her cat was outside. She carfully picked up her dagger that she had ben fingering all day with a love only a manic could have, and walked up the stairs, quiet as a cat. She had just crossed the landing, when she heard her radio turn on, blasting rock and roll, and a startled scream come from her room. Hearing that her preicous room was being invaded, not just the bathroom, she drew the dagger from its sheeth, and kicked open the door to her room, startling its copper-haired oucupant much more then before. She started to demand who she was and what she was doing in her house when she realized just who was standing in front of her. Her jaw dropped as she saw the pink dress, and red top she was wearing, and her eyes got huge as she saw the braided hair, and the japanese-like face. This was Aeris Gainsbrough!

A/N: Sorry it was so short, and rushed. I did it at 4-7 am, and was looking at other things too. Gawd I'm tierd.... I should sleep... sleep sounds nice....passes out


End file.
